


College/Mafia Au Drabbles and Shenanigans

by Aquamarine_Sky, It_is_Rene_Now, M1NI, MantisInnit, Toe_Beans_haha



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), College student Dream, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Dream is done with everyone's bullshit, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mafia AU, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, and rehab for all his red bull addiction, and sleep, tired dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_Sky/pseuds/Aquamarine_Sky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now, https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1NI/pseuds/M1NI, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MantisInnit/pseuds/MantisInnit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toe_Beans_haha/pseuds/Toe_Beans_haha
Summary: Drabbles and Shenanigans surrounding the not your usual College/Mafia Au.Requests are open but there are conditions and rules, not to mention not all requests can be taken and we don't always have time.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream’s Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Eret, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Everyone, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 43
Kudos: 304





	1. Introduction to AU

**Author's Note:**

> A little introduction of the AU

Brief Summary of AU and request rules.

AU: Dream is a tired college student who wants to peacefully pass this year, but it's all thrown out the window when he's wrongfully kidnapped and well, literally thrown into chaos.

Request rules:

\- No Smut

\- Angst 

\- Fluff

\- Crack

\- No spamming other chapters

\- Nice comments and funny bookmarks are nice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All requests should go here, the thing glitched and this note was shown to the characters chapter, but from now on I ask of you all to request on the Introduction chapter - M1NI


	2. Characters and their respective roles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters and their respective roles in this AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's to your liking - M1NI

**Dream:**

  * Tired College Student, Computer Science Major
  * Has a smiley mask that he just hangs on the side of his face
  * Does parkour on the side
  * Addicted to Red bull (smh)



**Opinions:**

Phil - “I’m a little concerned for him, but he’s very good with children, -and computers!”

Bad - “He’s my childhood friend, I would do anything to make him happy”

Quackity - “Chill dude, we hit off instantly man”

Sapnap - “He’s cute”

**George:**

  * He’s stronger than he looks
  * Colourblind (uses it to get out of things)
  * Info gatherer, Hacker
  * Acts like he doesn’t care, but _will_ cry if you insult him /j



**Opinions:**

Dream - “He told me he was colourblind when I was mad he didn’t let me do my essay”

Sapnap - “Take the L, George!”

Eret - “I think his glasses are cool”

Technoblade - “I might punch him”

**Sapnap:**

  * Pyromaniac
  * He breaks computers every week and Dream is so sick of him
  * Flirts with anyone and anything
  * Bombs and destroying evidence/information



**Opinions:**

Dream - “When will he stop with the holes in the computers??”

Karl - “He’s nice as long as he’s not in the area of a lighter in reach”

Wilbur - “I swear he’s so stingy with his lighters even if he has at least 12”

Sam - “I wonder if he’ll ever shut up”

**Wilbur:**

  * Faceless Musician on the side
  * “PHIL, TOMMY TOOK THE FUCKING MICROWAVE”
  * Sadistic probably
  * He’s an all-rounder but excels in interrogation and bombs



**Opinions:**

Dream - “He has a pretty face, but it won’t be so pretty when I punch it in because he keeps on hiding the Red Bull”

Punz - “I wish he would stop strumming that ugly guitar at 3 am”

Tubbo - “He keeps on bullying Tommy and I think it’s very fun to watch”

Puffy - “If this man hurts my son I _will_ castrate him”

**Technoblade:**

  * Strongest in the house
  * “I shot him in self-defence”
  * He used a sniper gun to hit someone in the face and killed them. Wrong equation right answer
  * Tank and strategist



**Opinions:**

Dream - “He lets me fiddle with his hands when I’m stressed and I appreciate it but I don’t appreciate the manhandling”

Phil - “He’s a nice guy if you don’t consider the fact that he probably hates everyone”

Fundy - “He’s scary, but sometimes he’s quite funny”

JSchlatt - “Strong or not if he looks at Dream the wrong way he’s going down”

**Fundy:**

  * Also a college student, studying computer science (Different University)
  * Running joke that he’s a furry
  * Smarter than he looks- or acts.
  * Hacker and Distraction (Someone who gets the team out of sticky situations)



**Opinions:**

Dream - “A furry who likes to test the line when he turned off the power last night”

Purpled - “Eh, Dream’s better”

Tommy - “Bitch boy thought it was funny to get Dream mad and now he’s hiding”

Karl - “He’s scarily smart, but he acts like an idiot”

**Sam:**

  * Also very physically strong, probably right after Technoblade
  * Likes physical touch
  * Learnt Chemistry and Medicine and therefore well versed in drugs
  * Traps and technician and also helps with drugging



**Opinions:**

Dream - “He likes lifting me up a lot, and also constantly checks if I’m eating and drinking properly”

Ranboo - “He can be a scary man, but generally Sam is very laid back”

Fundy - “Sam likes order and organising things. I think that’s pretty cool”

Niki - “Sometimes he helps me out with the medicine and I really appreciate it!”

**Punz:**

  * Likes shooting games
  * Also probably has a coffee addiction
  * He lets Dream borrow his hoodies so they can wash Dream’s
  * Sniper and sometimes close combat



**Opinions:**

Dream - “I like his hoodies, but sometimes it gets annoying when he keeps on throwing bottles at me to drink”

Technoblade - “He has more muscle than he seems”

Bad - “His aim is pretty good, I won’t lie”

Purpled - “He’s a chill dude, I’m better at games though”

**Illumina:**

  * Silent on his feet
  * Mask buddies with Dream, except his, is just a face mask
  * Knows the body’s pressure points (Learnt from Niki)
  * Assassin and Interrogator 



**Opinions:**

Dream - “He likes scaring me, I think”

Quackity - “Bitch scared me while I was counting money and I had to start over”

Eret - “We don’t talk much but his presence is enjoyable”

Sapnap - “Mysterious vibes with that mask on”

**Phil:**

  * Dadza pog???
  * Takes care of the teenagers (+ Dream)
  * His only biological son is Tommy
  * All-rounder and left-hand man, but these days he does strategies more



**Opinions:**

Dream - “I think he’s always concerned for me, which is bad because it means I can’t down 3 Red Bulls and pull an all-nighter”

Skeppy - “He’s very protective and wise. Like an old man”

Wilbur - “I like making him stressed, he has funny reactions”

Illumina - “He gives off fatherly vibes”

**JSchlatt:**

  * Used to be a gang leader but just changed to the mafia
  * Divorced with Puffy on good terms (So he could focus on rehab for drinking)
  * Adopted Drista and Dream
  * Interrogator and Information gatherer



**Opinions:**

Dream - “My Dad, couldn’t have asked for anyone better”

Fundy - “A scary man, but we can all tell he adores his family”

Drista - “He always tells me dad jokes and they’re so _dumb_

George - “We sometimes catch him glaring at us, and it’s pretty obvious why”

**Puffy:**

  * Divorced Schlatt because they only got married for the gang but since they left they divorced. (Supports Schlatt through his rehab)
  * Shared Custody over kids
  * Dating Niki
  * Getaway driver and close combat



**Opinions:**

Dream - “Best mum. She’s really warm as well”

Sapnap - “She’s scary as hell man”

Tubbo - “She’s really nice to us”

Drista - “Mum’s nice but sometimes she can be a little overwhelming”

**Bad:**

  * A childhood friend of Dream
  * Engaged with Skeppy
  * Looks like a cinnamon roll, could kill you
  * The Leader, close combat and sniper.



**Opinions:**

Dream - “Bad has always been like a second dad to me”

Skeppy - “My fiance, the love of my life”

Ranboo - “He’s nice but when he gets mad nothing can stop him”

Niki - “His accuracy when he throws knives is immaculate”

**Skeppy:**

  * Attending Uni with Dream and also good friends
  * He gets lessons on Comp Science from Dream
  * Engaged with Bad
  * Technician and Mechanic. Right-hand man



**Opinions:**

Dream - “Skeppy’s a good friend, I like him”

Technoblade - “Making him annoyed is very amusing”

Bad - “He’s my fiance, I love him”

JSchlatt - “Loud, but a good friend”

**Niki:**

  * Likes making flower crowns
  * Studied Medicine
  * Teaches Sam pressure points and weak spots
  * Medic and close combat



Opinions:

Dream - “She had to take care of me whenever I got injured, I appreciate that”

Fundy - “She made me a flower crown, it was really nice”

Tommy - “I think she’s nice but her knowledge in the medical field shouldn’t be underestimated”

Wilbur - “She’s one of my closest friends and her role in the mafia is very important”

**Eret:**

  * She/They/He Pronouns
  * His deep voice surprises a lot of people
  * Good with young children
  * Spy and Infogatherer/Organiser



**Opinions:**

Dream - “The first thing he asked was to braid my hair, he did and now my fair is a fancy mess”

Karl - “She’s really chill and gives great advice”

Puffy - “I think they’re lovely”

Purpled - “I want to steal their sunglasses”  
  


**Karl:**

  * Chaos but soft
  * Involved with the government
  * Very good with his words
  * A spy they planted in the government.



**Opinions:**

Dream - “He’s funny, and he gives me Red Bull whenever I run out, so that’s a plus”

Quackity - “He’s gotten me out of plenty sticky situations”

Illumina - “This man’s acting is really top tier

Ranboo - “I like to scare him sometimes”

**Quackity:**

  * Good with words and persuading people
  * Very good at gambling
  * Probably drinks with Schlatt
  * Drug dealer, guns.



**Opinions:**

Dream - “We hit off instantly, he’s really funny and overall a very hyperactive dude”

Tommy - “Big Q once wore a dress and danced with a street light. We don’t talk about it”

Technoblade - “When he gets loud I punch him”

Phil - “At first I tried to not let him near the kids because of the drugs but his personality, high or not, is refreshing so now I let it be”

**Drista:**

  * Dream’s non-biological sister (Surprisingly)
  * Violence or sass is the only language she speaks
  * Likes teasing Dream, but looks up to him the most
  * Started hacking (Because of Dream). Leader of the Sabertooth (A little vigilante gang the teenagers are in)



**Opinions:**

Dream - “She’s annoying, but she’s my little sister and I love her”

Ranboo - “She scares me. A lot”

Wilbur - “She’s a fun kid, especially when she scares the living shit outta Tommy”

Skeppy - “Drista is pretty good at hacking considering she only started learning recently”

**Tubbo:**

  * Likes the garden
  * Friendly but he’s scary good at reading people
  * While making small talk he already knows what kind of person you are
  * He just _persuades_ police whenever their gang gets caught



**Opinions:**

Dream - “He’s a nice kid, dragged me to the garden to wind down”

Tommy - “Big T is my best friend”

Fundy - “He’s good at reading people, surprised me the first time”

Illumina - “I wonder how he’s so good at telling lies while figuring out lies at the same time?”

**Purpled:**

  * Who is this lost, sassy child?
  * Protective over his friends
  * He shows his love through insults
  * Can do martial arts



**Opinions:**

Dream - “I always laugh at his insults, they’re funny”

Karl - “As long as you’re not the victim of him trying out new moves, you’ll be fine”

George - “He kept on insulting me”

Niki - “I think he’s a sweet child”

**Tommy:**

  * Loud. Very loud
  * He’s driven by his emotions
  * Didn’t like Dream at first but warmed up over time
  * Distraction, probably



**Opinions:**

Dream - “He swore and escaped the house when I first met him, now he swears at anyone who tries to hurt me. It’s endearing”

Wilbur - “He’s annoying and I hate him but if he gets hurt I’m killing everyone in this room and then myself”

Ranboo - “I thought he didn’t like me at first but then I found out it’s how he shows emotions”

Schlatt - “What a chaotic kid”

**Ranboo:**

  * Sometimes snippets of memories go missing so he has a book to keep track
  * Very indecisive. Awkward boy. His feet are also silent
  * Didn’t trust Dream at first, but more subtle than Tommy. But now Dream is his favourite older brother.
  * Strategist and figures out how to escape



**Opinions:**

Dream - “Eccentric child, but he’s nice”

Technoblade - “I called him memory guy for a while because I forgot his name”

Quackity - “He’s awkward, but fun to tease all the more”

Sapnap - “He hates rain, and it’s honestly funny”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you didn't notice the 'opinions' are the opinions of other characters.


	3. Late Night Intruders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Golden_Might with a couple of changes. - by M1NI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if my writing isn't to your liking or it disappointed you because it wasn't what you were looking for.
> 
> My writing style changes every time I write, so I can be a little unfamiliar with writing and it shows.

Dream was so tired, but his eyes just won’t close and his hands won’t stop reaching for the Red Bull that keeps him awake. He swears he hears a crash and loud thudding, but he ignores it. ~~After all, he’s in a house living with the infamous SMP mafia, loud noise was to be expected.~~ Currently, he’s working on the mechanics on a website he made for simple information about Computer Science. He doesn’t notice the shouting, Dream’s way  _ too _ tired for that.

Just when he reached for another sip of the energy drink, he finds it empty and his room is also bare of said drink. He groans, and contemplates just yelling for another, before realising it is currently 4 am and several people in this house will have his head for staying up so late again. So he tiptoes downstairs and to the pantry, or well, what was supposed to be the pantry. He did not expect a tied-up man with George and Sapnap looming over him and well, threatening him. 

“George? Sapnap?” His voice is rough from not talking for a while, and it cracks slightly and Dream winces. That’s not very good. 

They spin around, surprise obvious on their faces and their expressions softening to something less...sinister. 

“Dream! Why are you still up?” Ah Fuck. His little scheme of making sure no one knows he’s awake was promptly thrown out the window.

He winces and tries to come up with an excuse, but only stood there awkwardly.

“Uh, never mind that, why is he tied up and why are you both well, in the pantry?” He tries to divert the subject and Sapnap squints at him before smiling and answering

“He broke in!” What. Hold up.

“Sapnap! You don’t just say that”

“What? Why?!” 

Oh God, they’re bickering again. The man looks terrified, and Dream’s not sure if he wants to know what they did to him. He gives a small wave to the man and earns a glare in response. Rude.

“-Well he deserves to know!”

“Not in that way, dumbass!”

“Um, I don’t really care and all, but what are you going to do with, well,  _ him _ ?” The man glares at him before Sapnap and George turn to him. ~~It’s not very nice, but he~~ ~~_ did _ break-in, so the guilt is a little off his shoulders. ~~

...He’s too tired for this, and it hits him that the main reason he came here was for the Red Bull. 

He contemplates if he should take it and run while George and Sapnap are distracted before disregarding the thought because although no one in this house ~~Excluding some~~ in this house shows it, they’re very attentive, and he would surely be found out the minute he tried running.

Dream wonders if he should just not get the Red Bull but then remembers he needs to finish the website because his professor has been bothering him about the progress for a while now and he just wants to show him so he can, you know,  _ stop bothering him _ . 

Another option is just taking a Red Bull in front of their faces ~~Which well, is just telling them to notice he’s trying to pull another all-nighter~~ , but he’s not sure if he wants to deal with Sapnap and George at the moment. 

He could always just wait until they finish doing whatever to the poor man and take it after they leave, but he’s not sure when they’ll finish, judging by the fact they don’t have anything on them, therefore they aren’t interrogating properly. Not to mention they won’t just leave him in the pantry and go without him.

So Dream is currently a little, well, stuck. Which is honestly an understatement.

…

‘Ah fuck it’ He thinks as he grabs a Red Bull while Sapnap is threatening the man and tries to dash before hands snake around his waist and he hears a low voice whispering in his ear which sends warm tingles up his spine

“Where do you think you’re going with the drink, Dreamie?” Shit. He forgot about George for a hot second there, and it’s his ultimate demise. 

He tries to squirm out of his grasp but it only makes the hands go tighter before he whines and places his beloved drink back.

“Are you drinking that shit again, Dreamie?” He glances to the floor of the pantry and notices the man gone. Sapnap probably took care of him, seeing as he’s also hugging Dream now. 

The others were asleep, so he didn’t want to make too much noise but he might scream with them both half-interrogating him right now. 

“...No” He sees Sapnap frown in displeasure and George’s arms tighten just a little more

“.....Yes” Sapnap’s face smoothes out but he still looks disappointed, maybe slightly pissed. George’s arms are still tight around his waist. 

“And why’s that, Dreamie?” George whispers in his ear and he feels his face heating up from the tingles.

“...W-working on a Website I need to show my professor tomorrow” He stutters on the first word and curses himself.

“Can’t you show him next time and go get rest?” Sapnap asks, displeasure seeping into his tone

“Can’t, he’s been bothering me about the progress for a while” Sapnap’s eyes harden as he stares at Dream. He’s been living with them for a while but when anyone gets like this it’s hard not to get intimidated. 

“Well, Dreamie, you’re gonna rest now,” George tells him, slowly guiding him to the bathroom so he can get ready to sleep

“But-!” He tries to argue before they both give him a look and he surrenders. 

He brushes his teeth and washed his face before coming out and being promptly dragged to his bed so the three of them can cuddle. He tries not to let the website cloud his mind as he feels hands stroking through his hair and warm hands circle his body.

When he doesn’t show the professor his progress, he’s surprised when the professor just smiles nervously and says he can show him next time. ~~It’s obvious who it was, and he rolls his eyes in fondness.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support currently!


	4. Change For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOC character's request by Peachmilk_moonshine_andpeachmochicyanide with a lil twist  
> \- M1NI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a 4 + 1 chapter, hope it's good!
> 
> Also, there are like background characters so xd
> 
> And you can prive Dream and Quackity being best friends from my cold dead hands, which will be hard because I'm immortal /hj

**i. Tommy**

Now, Tommy was one very obnoxious teenager ~~Although he himself might not directly ever say that, he is, after all, a big man~~ and all of his high school knew this, especially Dexter, who was his seatmate in homeroom ~~And he could say with all his might that in the mornings, Tommy was insufferable~~ and also his partner for an assignment. Joy.

So when the time came for him to go over to said boy’s house to work on it, he was not very thrilled. Especially with the 3 others who keep on staring at him and Tommy who refuses to  _ shut the fuck up _ . Based on the interactions of him and Tommy and the three others,  _ who he still doesn’t know the names of _ , he deduced that he will in fact, not like Tommy’s family. Who he heard consisted of 20+ people. He still doesn’t believe it, by the way.

He sees a white car pull up and he ignores it until the four of them clamber in and it hits him that it’s their car and he’s supposed to, you know, get in. One of the three, the one wearing a purple hoodie, calls shotgun. 

Dexter honestly expected more noise from the adult ~~or late teen? Whoever was driving had a very small figure, even if they were quite tall~~ considering the other teens ~~Who he learned was Purpled, Ranboo and Tubbo after they stopped staring at him and started bickering with each other~~ were also very loud in school but was proved very wrong when as soon as they were all seated they started talking in hushed whispers. 

With no loud voices to annoy him, he plugs in his earphones and looks out the window. In the reflection of the window, he catches a glimpse of the man’s face and is greeted by a very tired looking, young, handsome dude. He also has a mask that rests on the side of his face. It has a wonky smile on it and it slightly unnerves him, but he tries not to look at it much. 

When they arrive at Tommy’s....house ~~It was more of a mansion~~ , they all silently climb out of the car. The man comes out the slowest and they all just...wait. It’s like an unspoken rule, Dexter thinks as he watches the man lock the car and drag his body to the door, the 5 of them following like ducklings. 

They’re greeted by 2 men at the door, who glance at him and then look away just as quickly. He respectfully looks down until Tommy calls to him to follow him. 

Later, while they’re both working on the project and the Ranboo dude is somewhere in the background doing god knows what, he tentatively asks Tommy who the guy in the mask is, but all he got was a stare with an unknown look behind Tommy’s eyes and he feels another pair of eyes staring at him before he changes the subject.

He doesn’t ever bring up the dude again. 

**ii. Wilbur**

Kelly was merely a worker under the infamous Wilbur Soot, known for his looks and sadistic personality, not to mention his skill in all areas. She’s worked with him for the longest now, saw how he acts and what he does. 

She knows that he is a cold-blooded killer, someone who enjoyed watching his victims tremble in fear and scream in agony, someone who watches in glee as he experiments with new weapons and traps and laughs mercilessly as they cry for help, someone who carefully lays out plans just so it drags on and he can have fun. 

She also knows of his skills, how he carefully lays out traps and positions of ambushers so they have the upper hand, how well he handles sticky situations and his workers ~~They were merely workers who served his needs, and if you don’t fulfil them, well, you were simply~~ ~~_ removed _ ~~ , how he knows just to right spots to cause the most pain, how he dodges  _ just so _ whenever he’s attacked so his important organs are never damaged, how he mutters just the write words so anyone can be immediately under his command. Frankly speaking, she’s terrified of him, while also awed and humbled.

His skills were probably only parred by The Philza, ~~She doesn’t think about how she hasn’t seen him in action for a while~~ and their Boss. Their leader- no,  _ his _ leader. As Kelly said, they were only there to serve Wilbur, who is ultimately their boss, and Wilbur serves ~~Works under, not serves~~ his boss. They could never meet the actual boss, lest they embarrass Wilbur. She wouldn’t complain, of course she couldn’t, he’d have her head in the blink of an eye.

As far as Kelly knew, her boss only listened to 3 people, and they were Sir Philza, Sir BadBoyHalo and Sir Skeppy ~~And his friends, but she’s not quite sure on that one~~

So it’s quite an understatement to say she’s surprised when she follows her boss along to his shared mansion for a quick meeting and meets another man. When she followed behind her boss and greeted the other higher-ups ~~She flinched a little when she greeted Sir Technoblade, because he was not the most kind~~ , she noticed a man. He had a light green hoodie on, his long hair ~~She’s in awe, the hair is braided in the most beautiful way~~ neatly in a braid, in his hand a Red Bull. His eyes were a lovely shade of emerald, his hair a soft blonde. He had eye bags that reached his cheeks ~~She winced, that’s not very good for him~~ and a mask that was slanted to the side of his face ~~It had a wonky smile on it. For some reason, it absolutely terrifies her~~. She’s never seen this man before,

“Dream!” Her boss yells before running up to the man and hugging him. She’s rightfully awestruck. The other higher-ups don’t even glance at them. Just who is this man?

“Wilbur, get off me” The man, who she assumes is Dream, lightly pushes her boss off him and she waits for the inevitable change in behaviour from him but widens her eyes when her boss pouts,  _ pouts,  _ and gets off him. 

Whoever this man, clearly has some authority over her boss, and the other higher-ups judging by how Wilbur acted. She respectfully doesn’t look at him directly again. 

**iii. Niki**

Niki, she’s pretty and kind, a lot of people can attest to that. Especially Alya, who’s been her friend since the start of college. She’s seen what Niki can do, how she perfectly dissects a frog without blinking and stitches it back right up perfectly, how easily she memorised all the cabinet medicines and pressure points of the body. She knows how Niki is, how even if she can easily become a head surgeon at a big hospital, she prefers volunteering and making flower crowns for the young and the elderly. 

Alya is Niki’s helper, which means yes, she does know what Niki does and that Niki is involved with the Mafia. But Alya is only there as a spy, someone the government sent to spy on the SMP Mafia. She’s not sure if Niki knows.

When she’s invited to their house, she dutifully follows and meets a new guy. She’s never seen this man before, is he involved with them? Is he a victim? She’s wary.

The guy looks tired, and the only defining feature of him is the porcelain mask with a wonky smile on it. She’s leaning more unto the man being involved with them. 

She sneakily takes a picture and doesn’t notice Niki stiffening next to her. 

“Alya, I want to show you something, come” Niki calls out to her. She feels the eyes of the man on her, and Alya tries to ignore it. She follows Niki to a room at the end of the corridor, and then it’s dark. 

When she wakes up again, she’s in a basement, gagged, lying face up. She sees Niki next to her, staring coldly.

“I was gonna let you off because we were friends, but we can’t afford Dream being found out, or else he’d also be in trouble. Sorry, Alya, I didn’t want it to come to this, but if I let you go with that picture he would’ve been on watch, and we just don’t want that.” Niki smiles and Alya fears for her life. “I hope you understand”

**iv. Quackity**

Everyone who’s ever worked with or traded with Quackity will know he is one playful man. Preferring a comfortable space instead of one that’s filled with tension and people being wary of each other. He  _ never _ got violent. 

Quackity’s job was simple: find the desired drugs and hand them over for cash. It was quick and easy (Most of the time), and he usually went alone, but today, he wanted to bring over his buddy, Dream. ~~Normally he would never bring over someone like Dream, someone who wasn’t involved in their...business and also someone who they all cherished, but Dream personally asked him this time around, and who is he to say no to his best friend?~~

Normally Quackity would run, but today, he’s just chilling with Dream as they leisurely walk as if there aren't drugs and a gun (For safety) in his bag right now. 

“Where do you even get the... _ things _ from?” He nearly doesn’t catch it as Dream’s voice is generally very quiet

“Depends on what type, actually” He answers, glancing at his bag “If it’s popular ones, from an underground factory. If it’s the rarely sought out ones, we get them from overseas.” 

“Ah”

They fall into a comfortable silence, Dream sipping away at his drink ~~They managed to sneak one out of the pantry~~. When they round the corner, his customer is standing there, trembling. Ah, another addict. He mentally laughs at them. 

He walks up to the customer, a middle-aged man in rags, and asks for the money. When the man doesn’t pay up, he frowns and asks with a little more force. The man shakes before grabbing Dream and holding him at gunpoint and yells at Quackity to give him the drugs. Huh. So we’re going this way now, are we?

“Y-you better  _ hic _ give those drugs now, boy  _ hic _ ” The man slurs. He’s drunk as well. Joy.

“Ay man, better put down the guy” He warns. It’s his last chance. He sees Dream slightly shaking and it makes him angrier.

“Or  _ hic _ wha-” The man is dead before he finishes, blood splattering onto the wall and onto Dream.

“Sorry about that man, should’ve told you to close your eyes” He winces slightly at his foolishness.

Dream shakes a little before sputtering out an ‘It’s fine'

He makes sure to take Dream to Bad and Niki so they can help him calm down about it.

**\+ v. Dream**

Dream’s professor knew him as someone who was constantly tired, addicted to Red Bull, only close to certain people ~~He can list them off with a single hand, Bad, Skeppy, Quackity and Eret~~ , very good at computer science and technology and that he is generally a good child and would never be involved with something like the mafia. We all know which one is wrong, right?

It was just another lecture, something about mechanics and coding of a website, or something. Dream wasn’t listening, he already knew how to do it anyways. He tuned in sometimes and dozed off the rest while Skeppy, who was next to him, was jotting down notes. If he needs it he’ll ask later. 

It wasn’t until everyone started leaving did he notice his professor calling for him, telling him to stay back. 

“Don’t wait for me, I’ll take the bus home” Dream tells Skeppy. He knows Skeppy will wait with the other three anyways. 

He dutifully waits as tired college students filter out

“Dream, I wanted to talk to you about your friends” He wonders why

“They seem to be distracting you from your work and I know this isn’t high school but I have very high expectations from you since you’re at the top of the class so from now on don’t hang out with those boys, well maybe except Bad-” The Professor drones on

“Excuse me? Who are you to tell me what to do, Sir? My work isn’t affected by my friends or family and yet you tell me this? This isn’t high school like you said. I can choose what I do and who I hang out with, Sir. Please don’t mention this to me ever again, thank you” Dream cuts him off, angry.

Who does this man think he is? That he’s just gonna listen because  _ one _ professor told him to do this?

The man's face goes red and he looks ready to yell but before anything could happen Dream is already out of there.

When Skeppy, Bad, Eret and Quackity ask him what happened, he tells them in great detail and in irrational anger. 

When by the next lecture they have a new professor, Dream doesn’t say anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support guys, we really do appreciate them!
> 
> Also if you see my comment deleted, it's because I didn't wanna spam even though I want to answer everyone, so don't worry lmao.


	5. Sam and Techno find a tired Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqua-Sky here!!! :DDDD
> 
> Dream getting manhandled by Sam and Techno-EclipseKuran
> 
> I twisted the prompt a bit but I really liked how it turned out!!  
> lmao I'm really nervous about this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it

Dream bolted upright, shadowy figures that danced in his nightmares flashed behind his eyelids. Maybe this was his way his body took revenge for him drinking Red Bull all day every day. He stretched with his back cracking as he went.

“owwwwwwwwwww” he groaned loudly, leaning back in his desk chair. The light of his computer still shone brightly, hurting his eyes. He hadn’t been bothered to get up from his desk to turn on the light and Dream was now regretting it. He knew he was a mess but at least he was getting good grades! So what if he fell asleep while working on assignments, the others would say otherwise, they went on hour long rants about how Dream needed to take better care of himself and “Please Dream for the love of god put down the Red Bull”. Dream sat back and rubbed his aching eyes and looked around his room, his apartment was in terrible conditions but it worked, yeah so what if there were leaks? So what if he could hear everything his neighbours did every single night? It was a place to stay with a roof over his head, it was fine.

“…. I should probably do some cleaning at some stage,” he mumbled aloud as he stood up, his bed had been left unmade for weeks and the old clothes he was too lazy (tired) to clean up before taunted him, he had let the piles grow and grow and before he knew it he could barely see the floor anymore. Dream moved carefully, too tired to continue with the assignment he had been working on before he fell asleep. He didn’t want to go to sleep though, nightmares haunted his dreams more often than not and it was never fun to wake up with adrenaline coursing through his veins. Dream hated nightmares, they scared him and made him feel vulnerable, maybe that’s why he hated sleeping… the shadows always shifted and morphed into people he wish he could forget, phantom pains seemed to also be a recurring occasion. Dream rubbed his face and noticed how his hands were shaking once again, he took a few deep breaths and cupped his hands together on his chest, feeling the thumping of his heart.

“Everything’s fine, just take a few deep breaths and get another Red Bull… you don’t have to sleep if you don’t want to,” he whispered to himself. He carefully maneuvered himself towards his door, his home was quiet which allowed a sense of peace to wash over him. He got to the small fridge in the kitchen, opening it and grabbing one of his energy drinks (one of the only things that helped him get through each day). He opened it and took a long sip from it, already feeling the soft buzz it caused. He moved to sit in the living room but heard the sound of his window opening…. Great. Dream hid behind the doorway that separated the kitchen from the other room. 

‘Great, just perfect. What even is the time?!?’ Dream looked tiredly to his oven where the soft glow of ‘3:13am’ illuminated the room slightly. ‘AT 3 IN THE MORNING?? No I’m not dealing with this. If I die, I die.’ and with that he strolled out of the kitchen taking another large sip from his drink.  
“Okay it is like 3 in the morning what the he-” there stood Sam and Techno… ah he was screwed. He could tell the exact moment their eyes locked on the drink in his hand, their eyes had been focused on his face, smiling brightly at him before falling to just disappointment and deep bone exhaustion. 

“Dream are you actually kidding right now. We’ve told you to drop those ages ago!”  
“They’re going to cause real problems with your heart you know that?” they both surged forward, Dream never stood a chance.

\-------- 

Techno picked him up easily and dropped him down on the couch as Sam started cleaned Dreams tiny apartment. Old clothes removed from the floor, old trash thrown out, surfaces wiped down quickly.   
Dream was dozing off slightly on the couch (he didn’t like it but they had taken his phone as well and refused to let him do any work) the last bit of energy drink had lost its effect a while ago, leaving Dream feeling light but heavy at the same time. Dream barely registered being lifted up by strong arms and moved to his bedroom. He was gently placed on the bed and he could feel a soft blanket being placed over him.  
“We’ve gotta get him into nice pyjamas. Can’t let him sleep in these… one, they stink and two, yeah we’re forcing him to sleep in, may as well make him comfortable” that was Sam… right? Dream couldn’t really tell anymore.  
“Here they are-oh my god they’re literally paper thin. We’re taking him shopping at some stage” Techno, absolutely, he loved pointing out how Dream always looked like he had just crawled out of a trash can.   
"Oh absolutely" 

Soon Dream was in soft pyjamas, he was so tired he didn’t really remember what happened but he registered that two bodies were on either side of him. Somehow fitting on his small bed. He was in a tight hug, it was comforting and warm and Dream really liked it. He forgot the dark figures of his nightmares as the warmth of the hug consumed him. A face nuzzled into his shoulder and he finally felt himself fall into a deep sleep… this time he knew nightmares would stay away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is before dream was taken by the mafia to the mansion to live with them.


End file.
